Conversations
by GwinsDavineRaven
Summary: The Lords have won their war but 6 hunters still remain alive and a volunteer has gone to find them because they now stick together and kill to survive. The conversation she has with these hunters changes them and their future of either mercy or death
1. The Beginning

The Beginning: Ancient Greek, atop Mount Olympus- date unknown

King of the gods, Cronus, a titan, sat on his throne watching his servants flaunt around the grounds as they gathered flowers and kissed each other. He did never really wonder why the female minor goddesses were so intimate with each other; he didn't mind, but still it dumbfounded him. He stiffened when he noticed a demi-goddess slash angel with her wings surrounding her on the ground as she ran her fingers through the water and allowed the fish to suckle her finger tip. She wore a white dress with the right shoulder strap being the only one she had and it was cut completely up the two sides and held onto her body with a gold rope and silver sash. Her hair trailed down her back in a thick golden red mass and her bare feet were tiny and he was surprised she could even walk on her small bones.

He'd seen her few times before, she was always being trailed after by male titans and gods; Cronus often tried to seduce her too, now that he remembered her a little better. She was almost as old as he was and born out of secrecy. She didn't know and neither did anyone know who her parents were. When Cronus stood, his guards- the future Lords of the Underworld- stepped forward but he motioned for them to stay back and they did as they were told. Torin and Cameo were both branded with weapons and their leader, Lucien- his face handsome and unscarred- looked from Cameo to Maddox- who doesn't have the death-curse yet. Lucien unsheathed his dagger but Cronus told him to put it away before he scared someone not worth frightening.

Lucien did as he was told and they parted but kept an eye on Cronus and the other gods as they parted ways as the other gods and titans emerged. Cronus, clad in a white tunic as the females called them and an ivory-like crown made of silver and gold, walked over to her and she turned when she felt someone approaching. She stood and bowed slightly. She called him _highness_ and he held out his hand, because he was king she had no choice although he felt and saw the unwanting in her actions and her eyes. Her eyes were a soft blue and a golden ring buried in her hair to keep it back from her eyes and exposed her perfect skin on her face and chest. White lilies were entangled in her brown locks and she held one so delicately in between two fingers, Cronus was surprised the hold on the flower was even possible.

Cronus walked her back to his throne and she sat at his feet as people brought her more flowers and grapes in silver bowls. He watched her as she picked them off the stem but didn't eat them; she smiled as his own wife came with a blue rose. She thanked the queen of the gods and instead of keeping it, reached for the queen and she knelt as well and twined the stem professionally into her hair and the queen giggled and blushed and thanked her; reaching up the queen plucked off a petal and held it in her palm and a new flower bloomed instantly. The girl giggled and seemed delighted when the queen gave it to her; she almost refused saying she could never accept such a lovely present. The queen looked down at her large belly and Cronus bit his lip; unsure what he'd do if she bore him twins… could he bring it upon himself to swallow them both? Eventually his wife will do such a thing and what then? She could lie about it and say one is dead… her plans always went wrong.

Cronus reached down and grabbed the girl and pulled her onto his lap, she looked unpleased now and asked to return to the pool with the fish. Cronus denied her that and settled her into the crook of his arm. The queen knew that her husband was taking a mistress but didn't care anymore. Then Maddox and Lucien approached Cronus; there was something going on in Rome. Cronus pushed the girl out of his lap and she went right to the queen and asked if she could return to the water; the queen nodded and she hurried over to the pool and sat down again. Torin went over to her and touched her left shoulder; she looked at him shyly and asked why the king must be so intimate with people other then his wife.

Torin smiled and looked back at the water before answering that Cronus is a king and that's what royalty with his power is like; they don't care if they're caught or seen. Then he asked what her name was.

She didn't have one; she explained that her parents never gave her one. Torin rubbed his smooth chin and looked over as the queen and Paris spoke by telling stories of each other's secrets. Then she looked over as the queen cried out, holding her stomach. The baby was coming. The warriors hurried to her and Cameo lifted her and took her to a private chamber. The girl and Torin sat together her head in his lap as she slept, waiting to hear of the soon to be swallowed baby prince or princess. Torin ran his fingers over her hair, barely noticing what he was doing as the other warriors watched him, waiting for news and prayed that Cronus would spare this child and that he wouldn't torture Torin for touching the king's new pet. Sabin and Strider had gone to go look for the king and returned with him as Maddox and Lucien stood before Torin and the girl, shielding them.

The following morning the girl entered Torin's chamber and he sat up; she hurried to him, crying. Cronus had swallowed the baby boy that she named herself. Zeus. Torin held her tightly against his side and she fell asleep again, against him; Torin's friend Maddox entered his room and shut the door when he saw the girl asleep beside him. Torin told him that she's been upset and came to him. Maddox approached him slowly so not to wake her; she looked tiny against the buff warrior. She had the blue rose in her hair and her closed eyes looked swollen from crying; Maddox realized she's spent the entire previous night crying. Maddox stared as Torin kissed her gently on the forehead and slipped off the bed to join Maddox and the other warriors. Cameo was the only one with a long sword; because she's the only female, she's treated better by nearly everyone.

Maddox told Torin about Pandora's box and that she'd been chosen to guard it with the evil inside of it. Torin growled and the noise made the others look over, he glanced back at his closed bedroom door and turned back to his friends. They were going to Pandora and demand why she'd been chosen instead of one of them.

The girl woke at the sound of Torin's growl and crept to the door. They spoke about a box- what box? Then Pandora being the new protector of it. She crept out of the room without anyone seeing and made it to her small room and grabbed her only dagger and hid it on her thigh and easily followed the guardians to Pandora. She in a field talking with other warriors about the box; a battle was beginning to wage about the box and she planned to take and hid it somewhere for good. She wasn't greedy, just curious- it was her fault- curiosity she'd heard could get one killed. She didn't believe that was possible; how could a feeling get her killed?

She hid behind the trees and watched as Maddox argued with Pandora and Galen and Baden glanced at each other; Gideon, Torin, Strider, Paris… they all watched Maddox and Pandora argue for several minutes, Lucien and Torin did try to stop him. She bit her lip when Maddox grabbed Cameo's sword and held it against her throat. She held her hand over her mouth but didn't utter a word; instead she hoped that Pandora would surrender the dumb box.

Pandora pushed him away and her followers began to attack the guardians… and Torin. She gasped when Torin was slashed from behind- cheater. Her wings dispersed into her back as she'd seen Aeron do and she moved to go forward but then she heard a scream and then Torin and Lucien yelling; Pandora had been stabbed. Galen and Baden were arguing about the box and Maddox used Cameo's sword to kill Pandora, stabbing her six times in the stomach. A follower snuck up on Torin and she ran forward and pushed him away; Torin was her friend, not her lover, just her friend and friends protected each other… didn't they? Torin had said it once. Torin turned to see her there and grabbed her to move her before him; Maddox issued a fifth, then sixth stab and Pandora fell. Blood seeped through her garment and her golden red hair fell about her shoulders, her palm open she died with her eyes open and blood from her mouth and nose.

She swallowed and looked over as Baden and Galen went to the box. Pandora was dead now. What could be the harm? She was curious, it overwhelmed her but Torin had locked his arms around her tightly. He whispered he wouldn't let her go, he cared for her like a daughter, he said. They looked nothing alike so she knew he wasn't really her father. But she was achy; Baden unlocked the box and Galen eased it open. There was a flash and Cronus was in the field. The followers were gone and it was just them; Torin's grip on her tightened. Cronus looked from them all and then saw the open box as several blackened shadows emerged.

"Merge with them!" He thundered and he was pointing at the warriors and then he saw her in Torin's grip, her back to the box, eyes closed and her grip on his bare arm. Her nail drew blood but Torin didn't even notice it. Suddenly screams, pleading, and sobbing issued and the warriors, including Torin fell. She knew it hurt because she was going through it too but Torin's warm body was gone and Cronus held her in a death-grip. She stabbed him with her hidden dagger; Cronus slapped her but she pulled the dagger from his chest as she fell back. Right beside Pandora's body. He looked behind to other guards and ordered her to death. A voice in her head told her to run, with the box, that she could save Torin.

Then she saw Torin trying to get to her; she went to him but before they could touch fingers the voice told her to not touch him or she'd be diseased and die by nightfall. She pulled away and she saw Torin's face of shock and pain as she stood, holding her side where it hurt from the shadow. She needed the box, she had to get it somehow. She looked down at Pandora and saw a necklace around her neck; she reached down and took it for herself. It was bronze, lovely and a beautiful glassy blue and brown for wings. There was a flash as Cronus tried to grab her with magic but she dodged it and fell back, she felt her back hit something and it was box.

…

…

Maddox was cursed with his death every night, Torin wasn't allowed to touch anyone; Lucien guided souls to hell or heaven and manages to lead the Budapest warriors, Paris needed sex to survive- although most men would be thrilled to get any women he wanted; Aeron got angry quickly but calms himself down eventually- his thirst for blood makes him dangerous at times, and Reyes needs to be in pain or his life feels unresolved- you never see Reyes without a bleeding wound or a broken bone(s).

Strider needs to win everything- no matter what it was, Baden could no longer fully trust anyone ever again; Sabin causes doubt to course through the mind of everyone and is the leader of the Greek warriors, Gideon can't tell the truth anymore- his code is confusing but manageable; Amun rarely speaks for he can spill the secrets of everyone, Cameo- the only female warrior (or so they think) has a voice that makes people want to kill themselves for the misery of the world runs through her veins and out her mouth as her voice. Kane, poor man can't go anywhere without causing destruction; Gideon holds hope.

Now Baden is dead.


	2. C1 part 1

Chapter 1

Strider grunts as Aline, the same goddess who'd been given the blue rose by Rhea- the wife of Cronus, rolls off him. Its morning and their night had gone by far too slowly of course the night they have every night always begins and ends the same… orgasmically. The nice part is that they won't complain. As a goddess Aline has the perfect body with nice breasts and long hair, although it is now darker in colour since their banishment from Olympus. Aline sighs kicks off the blanket as Strider turns his head and the Egyptian blanket covering them now lays over him and his sore body.

"Aren't you tired baby?" He grumbles.

She shakes her head. "No my dear." She grips the edge of the bed they share and rarely sleep on even though they've lived in their Italy village for over fifty years. They hadn't spoken to the other warriors in nearly a century; they parted ways a hundred years ago when they decided to break apart to find Pandora's Box separately.

Aline's butterfly tattoo glimmers in silver on her back and Strider's fingers touches it- smiling he imagines the antennas going up the sides of her neck and up her temple on the outside of her hairline causing them to be visible. The leather necklace she stole from Pandora is around her neck; tightened to become a choker necklace she hasn't removed it in over a thousand years. Strider didn't know she stole it, just realized she was suddenly wearing it. The slits for her wings are still there; between the body and the wings, the slits lay and the skin, when they emerge isn't bothered.

Aline glances back at him as he comes forward and kissed the butterfly; she sighs and turns to face the front.

Their home is a simple two room stone hut that Strider picked out for them. Their bedroom was blocked off by a curtain and currently the curtain was pulled back to reveal the rest of the home; a wooden table with chairs, a clay bowl with fruit sat on it. There were three windows and each had a curtain in front of them. Their bedroom is as big as the other room so Aline does her yoga there but right now her wanting has grown soiled as she feels Strider's finger caress her skin on her back and whispers her back into bed.

When they'd began their relationship it'd been kept as a secret until Amun- still so very new to his demon- announced it to everyone. Strider refused to leave Aline for he'd named her himself.

Aline was cursed with silence. She can speak but usually it's a whisper or a dull tone; mainly she never says a word although while Strider makes love to her, she tells him what she wants and he gives it to her. Strider is secretly glad she can't scream, they live in a village but not far from it. They're relationship is loveless and they both know it although the perks come in nice ways… he's protective and spoils her. She teases him and lets him win every evening when they go to bed.

Aline clears her throat, "I should do my yoga." She murmurs and he lets her up because she does her yoga naked and her stretching is something he loves seeing. Aline and Strider went to China with some of the other warriors several decades ago where she learned of the form of relaxation and balance and stretching.

As Strider lays on his side, his head in his palm, he grins as he watched her twist and bend in very entertaining ways and she giggles at his expression and allows him to finish her workout with his forms of flexibility….

While Aline is out for something more for breakfast, Strider bathes in the river that flows near by and returns with his hair soaked as Aline takes some of the fish she'd gotten from the market.

"Hungry Strider?" Her voice cool and smooth. He wears his off cream tunic and barefoot; showing off his body he knows his lover won't complain and she doesn't- never has. He nods and she takes the red grapes and eats them slowly with her fish.

Aline's skirt is slit up one leg and her top is brown and comfortable with one shoulder strap. Her long hair it pulled back with a leather piece and she doesn't wear flowers in her hair anymore or sit by the water to play with the fishes. Strider grins a little as he watches her pick up discarded clothes of his and returns them to a basket in their bedroom; when she walks by, he grabs her and pulls her onto his lap.

She stares at him, "What?"

He shrugs and takes some fish and eats it and then feeds her a grape. "You love grapes most," she always has but she nods and she reaches over and takes another and feeds him. "Do you hate that I treat you more like a goddess and not a warrior?"

She shakes her head, "Of course not Strider. I like that you treat me like an actual person and not some stupid mortal," she says and kisses him and he tastes like fish. She giggles and tells him that. He growls and nips her ear. The sexual tension is over powering and he gives into it; she groans when he lifts her skirt and eases into her as she straddles him in his lap. "Oh gods," she whispers and leans forward and kisses his mouth and his neck. He grunts and thrusts into her hard and she gasps.

"Shh, you know you can't get too loud."

"I can't help it," she whimpers and he grips her hips so tightly he'll leave bruises this time. "Why are you addicted to this?"

He groans as he stands to take her into the bedroom but someone knocks at the door.


	3. C1 part 2

People never come to see them; people will speak to them perhaps five times a week. Strider sighs and releases her and she straightens her clothes as he answers the door, trying to calm himself.

Aline stands against a counter and brushes her hair slowly and effortless and looks up when Strider speaks. "Lucien? What happened to you?"

She gasps. Lucien, the once beautiful and valued warrior was now scarred and dressed in black robes. His scars were covering his face and once side of his body; weapons covered his body in case Hunters attacked. But Strider and Aline didn't yet know of either reason.

Lucien clears his throat as Aline steps forward but Strider takes her hand, Lucien follows the movement. He eyes Aline's choker and the antennas rising up her temple. "How are you Strider? Aline?"

"Very well, thank you," Aline answers quietly. "Are you well?"

He shook his head, "Something's happened Strider. Everyone has gathered ten miles from here- I heard two people were living near here, decided to come get you- give you the options we've come to face."

"What options? For what Lucien." Strider.

Aline grips his hand tightly and stiffens. "I don't like this… Lucien, who did that to your face." She even reaches up to touch him but Strider stops her before she touches his skin; she looks away from him slowly. It's hard to look at her old friend's friend.

Lucien swallows but won't answer their questions. Strider and Aline each grab weapons and in their room, out of Lucien's view Strider properly shows Aline how to hide them under her clothes. "Why not teach me this ten centuries ago?"

Strider chuckles, "Because Lucien wasn't coming to our home with a very scarred face and serious tone." He answers and stands to kiss her softly, "I'm sorry but we're going to-."

She grips his hand. "I know sweetheart."

In the other room Lucien glances at the curtain as she calls him that. He hopes Strider hasn't gone soft. "Aline," Strider murmurs and Lucien shifts his weight. "Whatever happened, it will be alright- I swear."

"Alright but what if someone got hurt and they need us to leave the village."

Lucien's conscious is already as scarred as his face. "I promised to keep you safe didn't I?" He asks Aline in his normal tone, "I don't give a damn on what's happened." He said and Lucien shakes his head.

Strider just doesn't know what happened- if he had, he never would have said that.

…

The walk to a desolate cave was long and tiring; the sun was warm and endless with a cloudless sky. Strider was amused however when Aline would chase animals but never stray too far from him and Lucien.

Lucien noticed his friend's attentive gaze on his lover… a goddess turned warrior with a butterfly tattoo and a curse of silence. "Do you love her?" He whispers and Strider stares at him. "No, then huh?"

Strider nods. "I love her body and mind and her kind soul. Sometimes when the kids are down by the river, she'll go play with them- tell them stories. She doesn't love me so don't worry…. Lucien?" He says finally, "What happened?"

Lucien didn't answer and for the final six miles it was walked in silence except for Aline's hushed laughing every few minutes as the animals chase her. She's always been able to charm creatures. The last mile was of Lucien having to suffer through Strider carrying Aline on his back and her surprise kisses on the side of his neck. Lucien was sure that they were in love but embarrassed to admit it.

Arriving at the cave where the others were waiting they were all dressed somewhat like how Strider was. Cameo wore a leather top and a short skirt. Because Aline was barred with the butterfly, they accepted her and because Torin said they had no choice. Several separate fires had been created showing which group was whom. Lucien, Reyes, and Maddox had no choice but to stay together; Maddox's death curse was given by Reyes and then Lucien delivered his friend's soul to hell every night at midnight.

Strider, Lucien, and Aline approached and they saw some men grab weapons but then relaxed when they saw it was just them. "So what's going on Lucien, tell me now." Strider asked although it sounded more like a command and Strider regretted that immediately. Aline looked around until she saw Torin sitting with Paris and Aeron, trying so very hard not to look at her.

Lucien nodded but first said, "Sit down Strider- everyone else knows but you… and Aline." He added. "A few months ago, I was called to take a soul and I recognized it Strider." He gave a pause as Aline sat down on a rock and reached over and plucked a yellow flower from the cave floor. Strider moved behind her. "It was Baden, Strider." Aline and Strider looked up at him and she turned to see his expression: denial- he was shaking his head. "I'm sorry friend; Baden was slain by hunters, they tricked him into trusting a woman and they cut off his head."

"Why are you teasing me with this Lucien?"

Lucien looked away from them and pointed further down the cave. Strider left Aline and seconds later they could hear his cursing these hunters Lucien named the murderers; Baden was the Keep of Distrust and he was a good warrior- he also very much liked woman, something the hunters easily figured out.

Aline brought her legs to her chest and stared into a distant fire, she didn't say anything until Strider returned. She stood and started to go to him but he went to Lucien who'd moved to stand by Sabin.

"Strider?"

He ignored her, "Who did this, I want named Lucien."

Sabin nodded, "Me and a few others are going to go hunt them down Strider."

"Who's going with you?"

"Gideon, Amun, Cameo, and Kane. No one's found Galen yet," he added and Strider nodded and turned to Aline. "Bring your woman if you must."

Strider shook his head, "She's not the fighting type, and you know that. Aline!" He said going over to her. "I need to-."

She nodded, "I want you to go Strider." He stared at her, "Baden was your friend as well as theirs- revenge is what you need." She said calmly, "It's time to move on from the village here anyway." She told him, "Come and find me when you're ready to return. The hunters need to be stopped because they kill someone else."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't help them kill Baden," she said seriously. "Go," she said. "Go kill these hunters and more if you must and I'm sure you'll want too. The quiet life isn't for you anyway Strider, I can tell."

"I don't want to leave you-."

"Well, you still are," she said and turned him around and pushed him towards Sabin. "Go get them Strider," she said and then she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

She turned back to him at the entrance, "To return home. Good luck Strider," she said in her usual whisper and then she disappeared.


	4. C1 part 3

Aline traveled too. She went to Scotland and learned their ways for several years; lived with a lord. Rode horses over the country side and experienced her first winter.

Aline traveled again and met the English queen and king.

Then she went to Italy again, that was her first mistake.

Her second was exploring the village she lived in. Ever for her age she still didn't know how to defend herself and hated trouble, but this time trouble captured her. Aline had to remind herself of who she was before she expelled her wings from her back and used them as leverage to fight off the creatures that had had her and dragged below the surface. That was her third.

Several more creatures attacked and she was taken down and dragged to their leader. He wore scarlet robes that hid his feet; his face was paled and his hair black. Two more looked almost like him behind him. He stepped down and approached her; his men held her down and gripped her wings in painful grips. "Release me," she growled and the man, Aro, chuckled.

"Why should they- you attacked them."

"They attacked me first."

"You were out after dusk."

"So? Release me now."

"What are you?"

Aline considered that for several moments during which he asked it twice more. "I'm several things," she finally admitted. "Goddess, angel, demon." She was released and she stood, "Thank you." Her wings came around and she straightened the feathers.

"You're a real angel?" She nodded, "Why are you here on the earth's ground?"

She looked at him, "I was expelled from the heavens of Olympus." She mumbled and Aro looked at the two behind him, "For something I didn't have any control over."

"What did you do child?" the one, Marcus, asked.

She looked at him, "Cronus." She said, "Cronus chose Pandora to guard the box and not one of the warriors created by the gods." She said, "They were angry and one lost control of his actions, she was killed and because I was there, I was cursed with them."

"Cursed with what?" Aro asked and reached out, his gloved hand prevented him from reading her thoughts. She told him with silence, she can't raise her voice or she'll be in pain for days. "Then you can stay with us for as long as you wish, I'm sorry my men harmed you."

She said her name was Aline. "Thank you but I was actually about to leave Italy again." She said and Aro nodded, he walked her upstairs and said a good bye. She walked off and didn't look back, not once.

…


	5. C1 part 4

…

Renesme Cullen looked about fourteen. Her family had moved from Forks and now they lived in Los Angeles. Carlisle helped her to carry in a box and she would later unpack it herself. They'd decided to move back to Los Angeles together although Rosalie was having doubts but that was natural… she wanted to live anywhere but a city known for it's vampire population as well as demons and other creatures.

Carlisle kissed his wife as she came inside and the others followed. Jasper and Emmett were pretend sword fighting with sticks. Behaving like children, Esme laughed at them as Edward and Bella finally came inside as well.

"What's up you two?" Esme asked.

Edward smiled and Bella did as well, "Excited." She said Carlisle chuckled. This was the first time Bella had moved with them. For the last couple years they lived in Forks so Nessie could be near Charlie and Jacob but now that the humans were getting suspicious, they almost had no choice but to leave. And Carlisle was offered a Dean of Medicine job in Los Angeles… that had some part in it too.

That evening the vampires split into two parties and went into the city. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett made one group. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee made the other; they were supposed to find other vampires. Alice had seen something about a vampire in charge of Wolfram & Hart, a law office building with human friends and another vampire as almost like his second in command or something or other.

They met up when Alice got the location of the building. Wolfram & Hart was a large building made consistently of window and glass. The sign told them it was indeed a law firm; the lights were still on, on several floors so they entered. Alice said they'd find the CEO, Angel, on the third.

Stepping off the elevator, they saw two men upstairs fighting. One was a very white blond, more then Rosalie it seemed, dressed in combat boots and black pants and a black leather jacket with a red tee shirt and about twenty-five or so- they supposed he'd be considered attractive. The other was an insanely muscular man who looked about twenty years old; he fought very well and the Cullens were impressed by them both. His black outfit made him look like he was insanely depressed because his black hair and eyes stood out as well but the way his skin looked said he used to have a tan as a human.

Carlisle looked ahead as another tall me, with broad shoulders and a handsome face stepped from the office. "That's him," Alice whispered and Carlisle stepped forward.

Angel was talking to his own son, Connor. "Connor, you don't have to go, you know that right?"

"Duh," he said with a simple grin. "But I want to go; it'll be educational or something and don't you want what's best for me? Dad," he added and Carlisle looked back at the others. The kid was human, that was certain but he did hold a strong resemblance to Angel.

Angel saw Carlisle approach and shushed his kid, "Hi, you must be Carlisle Cullen."

"Good guess. Angel?"

Angel nodded and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you; what can I do for you?"

"It may seem strange but we wanted to know what rules there were here."

Angel chuckled, "Just don't hurt the people." He smiled and Connor looked from Carlisle to Angel and over at the family. Before Angel could say anything else, however, the two fighting upstairs brought the fight out of the room and the blond pushed the black haired boy off the balcony. Esme and the others gasped. But he landed on his feet.

"Spike, you damn cheater."

Spike shrugged, Spike is the blond. "I saw the advantage and took it." His British accent was thick and obvious to them on where he was from….

Angel looked at him, "You alright Aubrey?" He nodded. "Good. Come meet Mr. Carlisle Cullen."

He approached and up close, he looked much bigger then further away. "Hello," Carlisle smiled and the vampire almost returned it. He shook his hand and returned upstairs.

Angel frowned, "Forgive him. He's just kind of got left."

"Left?"

"His girlfriend left him. He actually just moved here too, a few weeks ago."

"That's too bad," Carlisle mumbled and Angel nodded.

He bit his lip then said, "I never seen the kid so happy before Jessica. He'll be alright; he's one of the oldest vampires in the world."

Carlisle started then said, "Really? How old?"

"Just over five thousand years old; he's still getting better at fighting. Stronger, too, I think," he said and shrugged. "Can I meet your family?"

Carlisle nodded and smiled, "Of course." They met and Angel was introduced to Esme and their kids and granddaughter. "And this is Renesmee, my granddaughter."

Angel grinned and looked back at Connor, "Get going Connor." Connor reddened and rolled his eyes and disappeared into his dad's office.

Nessie giggled, "Is he really your son?" Angel nodded, "Cool."

Angel chuckled, "Welcome to L.A. everyone," he said finally and Esme thanked him.


	6. C 2 part 1

Chapter 2

A few months later the vampires sat outside in an open karaoke bar that Lorne had reopened just three years ago. A demon served drinks and everyone was encouraged to sing at least one song. The place was usually always filled; the slowest night was Monday night. The best was the weekend.

In the bar however were a few humans, each carrying several bottles of holy water and stakes- guns were loaded and ready to shoot. The vampires knew that sometimes humans came here for the experience and often returned but it was so normal, they didn't need to worry about it.

Then Angel noticed someone he didn't know in the shadows. She was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt and shoes that were somewhat hidden by the jeans because they were too long on her. Her dark blond-red hair was down and reached her shoulders; her eyes were some kind of gray colour and rising up the side of her face were two identical lines with a pointed tip of some kind. It looked like it could be a tattoo but Angel doubted that and around her neck she wore a butterfly necklace on a strong silver chain. She looked uncertain about something.

Angel pointed her out to Spike and Aubrey. Then one of the humans stood and she did too but leaned her back against the wall. The same human looked back at her, she stiffened. Her gray eyes looked around the room and then fell on another human. Angel knew something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

Alice knew something was about to happen too because soon every vampire was looking around. The female looked normal to them, but then she also looked completely helpless- she was so small. Then one of the humans approached her, they spoke but in whispers.

His fingers clamped tightly around the nape of her neck, she didn't look worried. "Tell me where it is or I'll have my team destroy every god forsaken demon in here."

She didn't answer at first. "No, you won't. You can't tell if they are demons or human, you don't have time or the patience to go through that process."

He tightened his grip and she stiffened. "I will kill you- demon, I've killed people by doing this before."

"Innocent people," she added quietly. "I'm not going to yell, you know I cannot without weakening. But I can do something else."

"Do it and I'll cut off your head."

"You can try." She answered and glanced at him, "You needn't keep trying to kill me, I am not part of your war against the Lords of the Underworld any longer."

"But you know where they are," he whispered in her ear. "You also were one of the last people- creatures," he smiled. "To see the box." He said in her ear and she shook her head.

She growled, "You turned Galen against his own friends." She told him.

He shook his head, "No, you did that yourself."

"I wasn't anywhere near him when he abandoned his brothers-."

He sighed, "No, I meant the others… you know what I mean," he growled and began to move her towards the door to leave. Her raised his left wrist to his lips, "We got Silence." He whispered, "Let's go."

A whispered "Yes!" was heard by three humans. "About fucking time" was another.

But as one moved past the Cullens, Alice stuck out her foot and tripped him. He fell forward and the girl saw this and grinned. She tried it and won- she elbowed the human man in the stomach and he grunted but went to grab her again. Angel tackled him instead. Lorne could be heard shouting that violence wasn't needed.

A human looked at her, "See!" He shouted, "If you'd just let us destroy you, there'd be no need for violence, death, sickness."

She shook her head, "It's the way of the world now." She said calmly, "People need to die. What will you do when this world is over run by humans?"

"We'll deal with it then," he snarled and one of his men pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Aubrey grumbled and stood up and rammed his fist into the side of his face. He cried out.

"They'll be no more pain either I suppose," she whispered as one of the humans went after her with a six inch knife.

Aubrey grabbed him and slammed his face into his knee, breaking his nose and cartilage. Emmett and Edward sprang forward then the other humans intent on attacking made themselves known and Emmett knocked one unconscious but gained a wound in the process. Edward read the man's mind… it was filled with hatred and vengeance for the girl- he blamed her for his family's untimely death.

Aline moved forward when the leader went for the door and she tackled him; he hit her hard and she blinked at being struck. Then he pulled out his weapon of choice and tried to stab to kill, but someone grabbed her out of the way just in time. "Jasper, take him out." Someone shouted from behind Aline and she looked up as the one who'd stopped her from getting shot. His arm securely around her waist, he didn't relax his grip until all six humans were restrained or unconscious. "What do we do with them Angel?"

"Take them back to Wolfram & Hart."

"They'll have guns and other weapons," she whispered and Aubrey looked down at her. "Please, let me go." He did as soon as she asked and she went forward to the leader and searched his pockets and finally pulled out a wallet.

"You're going to rob him?"

"I'm not a thief," she answered and found what she was looking for. It was the serial card number of his employment with the hunters. She stood and one of the conscious men yelled something at her. She turned to look at him, "Where is Galen?" her voice was still quiet, even if she was upset.

He didn't answer at first, "Not saying demon." She sighed and shook her head.

She stared hard at him, "One call to my friends and they'll come and retrieve you- I've seen how they treat your people hunter. It hurts I'm sure."

"I'll deal with it."

"Who are they?" Angel asked her.

She looked at him, "Hunters bent on killing anything non-human."

He shouted, "Because you are the cause of all this world's trouble!"

"Am not and you know it. People do as they wish even without us here," she said. She had a slight accent too, but Angel couldn't place it. European for sure, but he still didn't know. He ran his hand down his face as the human began threatening her life- not even noticing the other demons and the large number of vampires in the club.

A red skinned demon stood up and went to a human beside Aubrey, everyone watched as he lifted him up and turned to her. "Can I have this?"

"If you plan to kill him, no."

"Then no."

"Go ahead."

Aubrey looked at her, "He's lying, you know that right?" He said as the demon carried him outside. She shrugged. Aubrey turned the awake human, "Alright human- what do you want with the girl?"

He smiled, "She's the reason there's mayhem in our world. Kill her, cut off her head and it'll be over with, please!" he begged, "If she's dead then silence will cease to exist. If we kill her fellow demon friends pain and misery will be gone and so many others."

"You have no real reason to kill us," she said. Her voice remained silent although Aubrey noticed she was fighting very hard to keep it that way. "You've no idea how dangerous releasing our demons will be."

"I can only imagine-."

Alice got her vision. "Watch out!" She screamed and Aline turned as the human behind her woke and instantly shot her. Angel and Spike ran forward, Angel grabbed her although she didn't even fall. Angel moved her further away from the human and had her side down; Lorne handed his clean towels.

"I'm alright."

"You were shot- why aren't you in pain."

She actually smiled, "I am in pain. I hate getting shot," she said. "But I guess I'm just so used to it."

Up close Angel saw that she did have a tattoo on the side of her face near her hair line. The butterfly around her neck was blue and green and it looked like stained glass; it looked old- really old. The tattoo itself was a silver or gray colour. "Got a tattoo on your face?" She looked up at him and her fingers traced the thin line- she nodded.

"Yes," she said silently and the human glared at her.

"Let her die!" he shouted.

Spike growled, "Shut up." He hit him so hard the human was out cold and Carlisle went over to her.

Angel moved to let Carlisle see, "I'm a doctor. Carlisle." He said introducing himself.

She nodded, "Aline. I'm fine, I heal quiet quickly."

"I'm sure you do, but just in case." He said. The bullet hole was tiny, nine millimeter was Carlisle's guess. Lorne grabbed the first aid kit and patched her up. "I can take you to the hospital."

"I don't do human hospitals." She said simply.

Carlisle chuckled, "Aline it'd be a good idea for the bullet to be removed."

"I'll do it myself," she said and looked at Angel. "Thank you for your help. I didn't count on there being six."

He nodded, "You're welcome Aline." Then he said, "Come on… We'll take the humans to our holding cells." He helped her down the chair, "Aubrey, Spike, grab a couple, Emmett get one and Jasper if you can please grab one as well…." He looked over Aline got to the door to wait for them; she picked up the man by the nape of the neck as he'd held her and carried him as if he was a doll. "Aline, let someone else take him."

"He's not heavy," she said simply and Angel nodded and they went to Wolfram & Hart. A couple had woken on the way; Lorne had to stay behind and take care of control damage; Esme, Bella, Renesmee, and Alice stayed to help him clean up. After arriving the humans were stripped of most of their clothing and all of their weapons; Aline stood aside as they were locked up.


	7. C 2 part 2

Carlisle and the others stood in Angel's office. "What do you plan on doing with them Angel?" He asked quietly. Aline was downstairs with the humans. "We're not killers, we can't kill them."

"I think Aline is going to call these friends to come get them, but… I don't know. What do you want me to do Carlisle?"

"They had guns, knives and used them," Emmett said. "Can't we dump them somewhere?"

"Like where, Death Valley?" Angel grinned, "Emmett we don't need to worry about that for now- especially the rest of tonight." He suggested, "I want to leave them down there for a little while; let them get used to their situation."

"What about the girl?" Carlisle asked, "She made it clear she doesn't feel comfortable leaving them alone."

Edward nodded, "She thinks they'll conspire but if she stays there, they won't."

"True, but still," Angel said. "I'll go talk to her, try to convince her to get some sleep. She can stay here for tonight, she can have my room and I'll stay down here."

Spike nodded, "Yeah then you can sneak up later."

Angel growled. "Stop it Spike."

He shrugged, "She's cute."

Angel rolled his eyes and looked at Carlisle, "Take your family home. Get some rest and I will deal with Aline and her human hunters in the morning.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked and Angel nodded, "Fine. Come on boys, Rosalie," he said and Emmett took her hand. "Check her wound- change the bandages if it looked like it needs it." Angel nodded, "Good luck."

"With what?"

"I just think I should say it, something might happen."

Angel shook his head, "I doubt it. She's not dangerous."

Carlisle chuckled, "She tattooed her face."

Aubrey stared at him, "You're against that?"

Carlisle shook his head, "Of course not, but I just wouldn't expect that of our new friend. She's like a child, Angel." Angel was aware of that, more then Carlisle realized; when she got shot, she didn't even scream in agony as most would. She was calm all night. She barely said a word as they walked to Wolfram & Hart, lugging the human with her; then actually hurled him into the holding cell as if he weighed next to naught. Aline will be explaining on the morrow and Angel was convinced she already knew what was coming.


	8. C 2 part 3

The next morning Angel found Aline awake and sitting on the table down in the basement where the cells were. She looked exhausted but she wasn't going to sleep with six hunters awake and all glaring at her. The seven of them didn't look at Angel as he came downstairs either; he shivered involuntarily when he noticed that. He handed Aline a mug of hot chocolate and she thanked him.

He swallowed, afraid to ask. "What's wrong?"

"They're very upset with me."

"Let us go demon." Their leader.

She shook her head and sipped the creamy drink; she'd never had it before and she regretted just finding out about it now. "Thank you for the drink, it's very delicious." Angel nodded and leaned against the table and handed her something else, "Clothes?"

Angel said that it'd be a good idea.

"Why, these are new- I got them yesterday."

"I know Aline, but-." The door opened again and Spike and Aubrey came downstairs; the hunters were still watching Aline.

"We'll get our weapons eventually."

"I doubt that," Connor said as he also joined them.

Their leader got up and went to the front of the cell and gripped the bars with his hands. "Eventually one of them will make a mistake- probably Paris- we'll get a hold of him or whoever makes the mistake and we'll keep him contained for as long as possible."

She shook her head and she slid off the table, "As I said before… we don't make obvious mistakes." Her voice was calm but raw from probably talking all night- Angel wondered if she shouted. "You kill us and you're very much regret it and you know that. Baden's demon roams and has been for several hundreds of centuries; we don't know what will happen exactly if the demon isn't contained."

"We can find it and contain it together."

"You'll use his demon to your own advantage. We know what you want because we want it too… the box is gone." She whispered, "You'll never find it."

He shouted, "Where is it Aline?"

"Watch your tone, boy," Spike growled.

The hunter didn't look away from Aline, "You know as well as anyone that the box will free you from your curse."

She shook her head, "We'll die if you remove the demons."

"Maybe they will," he said. "But just imagine this world with violence, pain- unimaginable pain and what about anger and secrets-."

"Sometimes secrets are a good thing hunter; humans find violence to be entertaining sometimes hunter. Pain is manageable and you know that."

"Yes but what about misery and distrust," he growled.

"Humans get poignant, its normal- even before the box was opened, the world was bare," she told him gently. "You know that trusting someone can get them killed- you've experienced it hunter."

He shook his head, "You mean my wife did."

"I didn't know her and to be honest, I also don't care."

"Defeat." He said and she stiffened.

"Losing… winning, both matter naught to me. But in this case we will win. We already have."

He bared his teeth, "No you have not- the box-."

"Is gone forever," she said. "Galen just won't accept it, but you can." She said patiently. "I've tried to convince you all night hunter," she said and Angel glanced at Spike. They slept as she stayed awake. Wow… guilt trip. Someone should have at least convinced her to leave them alone. "The war is over," she said and they all stood up now. "We won- you lost; your leader is dead the demon contained safely and hidden away, only one of us knows where it is."

"Where is the fucking box?" Two bellowed.

"Destroyed," she shook her head. "The gods… they were on our side this time. Galen was said to destroy Cronus."

"And he did."

"But with our help… what you're doing now is a waste of your time and our patience." She actually raised her voice a little bit; Aline waited for them to say something but when they didn't she said. "They took away Maddox's curse-."

"No, that bitch Anya did."

"She's still a goddess," Aline argued and then she suddenly stepped back. Angel went forward.

"What happened?"

Her hand went to her side and she went silent for several seconds. She shut her eyes and Angel realized something had caused her pain. The hunter smiled, "See, if you'd let us destroy the one possessed by pain, you'd be free."

She shook her head, "No. Reyes is important to us; Danika will be alone without him."

"Your fortress has traps, darts of poison; sink holes," he added. "Several of my men have died trying to reach your fucking home and eventually we will win."

She suddenly smiled and held the bars with her small fingers around the cold metal. "Does it bother you that a human female was able to reach our fortress when hundreds of _hunters_ were unable too?" She left out the part when Maddox went to find her and bring the rest of the way- more than half the distance. The hunter made no move to try to grab her; just stared at her expression.

"Angering won't work on me demon… I just have to piss you off and you'll suffer for at least three days."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to anger me Stephano? I've had hundreds of centuries of practice," she assured him. "The Lords won, you lost; get over it- it's the only thing you are now capable of."

He scowled and shook is head stubbornly. "It's not over until every last one of you is dead," he snarled and she raised her shoulders in a carefree shrug. "As for the woman, she'll die too. I hear she's to bring forth the next generation of demons." Aline nodded, "We'll get the infant and experiment." He promised but Aline didn't react to it, "Can you just imagine what mommy and daddy will do when they learn that their own devil child is after their hearts… to kill them and leave everyone in that fortress for dead. Just picture it Silence: the long lost stolen child returns, powerful and deadly- worse then the gods! He attacks and you're all dead… it will be a victory after all and we know through a source that if we kill mommy, daddy follows. Isn't that part of the deal?" He asked, Aline was silent. Waiting for something else but they weren't sure what. "If it's a girl…" he chuckled, "Just imagine on what we'll do to her. Unlike you she'll be able to express the pain she's in."

"Anya is still a goddess," she snapped. "She will die before you allow the child to get harmed. Anya is a very good aunt, hunter, much better then Danika or myself." She admitted without guilt.

Stephano smiled, "Aren't you a goddess?"

Slight hesitation, "Yes."

"You are?" Angel blurted and Aline sighed. "Goddess of what? Aline, tell me."

She turned to him, one hand dropped and Stephano reacted instantly. He grabbed Aline's hand and tried to hurt her, but she didn't move. "Hey!" He grunted as he tried to pull her, it was amusing to see it to be honest.

She in turn gripped his wrist and pulled him forward and slammed his mouth into a bar, cutting his lip and chipping several front teeth. Spike and Connor laughed. She stepped back when she'd released him.

Stephano's men whimpered and shoved until they were in the back of the holding cell and Stephano crawled back to them. Holding his mouth as blood ran freely from his nose and lips.

Aline stepped back and sat back on the table where she'd been early and sipped the cocoa as she watched them. She looked awake now and like she wanted to hurt him some more. She looked content. She looked at Stephano, "The war between the hunters and the Lords is over, the box is destroyed and we won. Galen, who was cursed along with the rest of us, by the way, is dead and Cronus is destroyed." She raised one knee; Angel noticed that she was insanely clean and her skin seemed to have a slight glow to it. "You can either accept it on your own or I can have the other Lords to help you accept it."

"They won't come here just to kill us." It was someone else who spoke this time, Stephano was on my back in pain.

"No, probably not." She agreed, "But I tell Defeat you attacked me; I'm very sure he'll come here if I ask."

"That'd be lying." He smirked.

"I'm not a saint," she snapped again. "Fortunately, my brother is on my side hunter- if I ask he'll aid me."

The hunter scowled. "Who?"

"Zeus," she answered and Angel coughed.

"What did you just say?"

The hunters shifted uncomfortably and Aline ignored the vampires. But then the door opened and Carlisle and Esme came downstairs. Angel went over to meet them, "Um… good morning." He whispered.

The hunter who she'd been speaking too now, came forward. "You cannot allow a god, especially Zeus to torture us."

"Then I will ask him to strip your mind of the last twenty years, of each of you; the six of you will be considered mentally challenged I'm sure. You'll think its twenty years ago."

His face fell into a seriously disappointed frown. "You can't do that- we have families; homes."

She looked up at them. She moved to let her legs dangle off the edge of the table. "That is none of my concern. You refuse to leave us alone and now we're very tired of it. The gods are on our side- we rescued them from their prison and we destroyed the titans." Pain was layered thickly in her voice. "The Olympians are on our side and have granted the two humans in our fortress immortality as well as a better system to keep our home safe. Even Sabin and his team have decided to stay."

"Congratulations, I hope you tear each apart."

She smiled a little, "They lived together without a war for several centuries."

The hunter stood up and went to the front of the cell. He must have realized something because his eyes were shinning. "You said 'they' no 'we'-."

"There are over a dozen of us; we had different views on how to accept Baden's death. Six left to go kill hunters, six moved into a home in one city and stayed there; Galen was already missing and I went my own way. Do you really think that all of us will live in harmony for very long?"

She looked at Stephano.

"Besides the titans, I am the oldest god in existence; the warriors are only a few thousand years younger than I am. Now that my own younger brother is back on his throne- the warriors are safe from your people and I am welcome to back to the heavens anytime I wish."

"Cool." Connor and Spike smiled.

The human shuddered at the thought of the Olympians being in power all over again; Zeus was pissed off- Aline told them. Her brothers and sisters, the essential gods are going to make sure all hunters keep from the fortress, never to bother the Lords again. They also agreed to grant the immortality to two of the women that now lived there. They also agreed to allow Aline to keep Pandora's necklace. Aline wanted to say it, but didn't.

Angel went forward and touched Aline's shoulder. He frowned and looked away from everything. His fingers felt warmed and his body warmed from the inside out. He pulled his hand back a minute later. "Angel, stop touching her," Carlisle told him.

Aubrey and Spike was watching Angel and he shrugged and went over to them. "I touched her and I felt warmed. Loved," he whispered.

They watched Aline as she stepped towards the cell again; the human she'd spoken to came forward. "If you won't kill us, then release us."

"You know I cannot do that," she said softly. "You refused to leave us alone; continued to try to breach our perimeter. Lucien and Sabin have tired of it."

"So they sent you," Aubrey guessed.

"I volunteered." She answered him.

"They sent a girl to do a…" Aline shot Spike a look and he was thrown into the wall.

"They would have sent the other goddess but she was busy entertaining her lover," she snapped. "Mine was out, he won't be pleased I came alone." Pride.

"How long have you and this-."

"Several thousand years- but most of them were spent apart as he went with one group and I went alone to travel as he went to hunt the hunters who killed Baden." She turned to the human, "Your punishment will be left up to the gods. I cannot make promises and I shall not- especially to you."

Instantly he begged, "Please don't let them kill us."

Aline shook her head, "You ruined our lives, setting us on your hunts to find the artifacts; your people kidnapped women and used them for your own uses; if my brothers and sisters do allow you to live, I won't be able to speak to them for at least a century… allowing you to live will just be an insult to us."

"What exactly did they do to the women?"

"Raped them, repeatedly. Some were killed, starved to death; their babies were taken from birth and raised in a confined facility to ensure their adaptation to their powers and raised to hate the Lords. "Several of them were held in their school where the children were taught and Gideon suffered immensely for that."

The hunter scowled, "He's fine. You damn things don't fucking die-."

Aline was nonresponsive for a moment. "Be very grateful he is alright- Zeus's likeness for us has returned- he sides with us and although he is a sometimes selfish man, he still knows what is best. The gods can make very terrible things happen," she said. "Just imagine being buried alive like you did to your prisoners; humiliation for the rest of your pathetic lives would be justice as well. The sisters of the Harpy will be so pleased to have to you under their spells."

Stephano shook his head, "Don't you dare give us to-."

"They are very upset you hurt their baby sister," she interrupted. "Gwen told them everything your men did to the other women who'd been captive with her." She looked at Angel, "May I deliver them to the Harpies?"

"What about the gods?"

"I changed my mind and if they want to punish the humans themselves, they certainly can do so- Gwen's sisters will argue for a while, but they'll understand eventually. Please, Angel."

"Where do they live?"

"Alaska somewhere."

Angel nodded, "May I make a suggestion?" She nodded, "Alaska is pretty damn cold…" she grinned and turned back to them. Suddenly they were left only in their underpants. Stephano's nose and mouth were healed, his face clean of blood. The six men cried out and already they were huddling together. "Then they look good to go."

She nodded once and turned to them, "When you get to Alaska, look for their cottage. Tell them everything you did to the women you kidnapped." She ordered.

They nodded although they looked like they were trying hard not too.

They disappeared.


	9. C 2 part 4

Aline stepped back and sat back on the table where she'd been early and sipped the cocoa as she watched them. She looked awake now and like she wanted to hurt him some more. She looked content. She looked at Stephano, "The war between the hunters and the Lords is over, the box is destroyed and we won. Galen, who was cursed along with the rest of us, by the way, is dead and Cronus is destroyed." She raised one knee; Angel noticed that she was insanely clean and her skin seemed to have a slight glow to it. "You can either accept it on your own or I can have the other Lords to help you accept it."

"They won't come here just to kill us." It was someone else who spoke this time, Stephano was on my back in pain.

"No, probably not." She agreed, "But I tell Defeat you attacked me; I'm very sure he'll come here if I ask."

"That'd be lying." He smirked.

"I'm not a saint," she snapped again. "Fortunately, my brother is on my side hunter- if I ask he'll aid me."

The hunter scowled. "Who?"

"Zeus," she answered and Angel coughed.

"What did you just say?"

The hunters shifted uncomfortably and Aline ignored the vampires. But then the door opened and Carlisle and Esme came downstairs. Angel went over to meet them, "Um… good morning." He whispered.

The hunter who she'd been speaking too now, came forward. "You cannot allow a god, especially Zeus to torture us."

"Then I will ask him to strip your mind of the last twenty years, of each of you; the six of you will be considered mentally challenged I'm sure. You'll think its twenty years ago."

His face fell into a seriously disappointed frown. "You can't do that- we have families; homes."

She looked up at them. She moved to let her legs dangle off the edge of the table. "That is none of my concern. You refuse to leave us alone and now we're very tired of it. The gods are on our side- we rescued them from their prison and we destroyed the titans." Pain was layered thickly in her voice. "The Olympians are on our side and have granted the two humans in our fortress immortality as well as a better system to keep our home safe. Even Sabin and his team have decided to stay."

"Congratulations, I hope you tear each apart."

She smiled a little, "They lived together without a war for several centuries."

The hunter stood up and went to the front of the cell. He must have realized something because his eyes were shinning. "You said 'they' no 'we'-."

"There are over a dozen of us; we had different views on how to accept Baden's death. Six left to go kill hunters, six moved into a home in one city and stayed there; Galen was already missing and I went my own way. Do you really think that all of us will live in harmony for very long?"

She looked at Stephano.

"Besides the titans, I am the oldest god in existence; the warriors are only a few thousand years younger than I am. Now that my own younger brother is back on his throne- the warriors are safe from your people and I am welcome to back to the heavens anytime I wish."

"Cool." Connor and Spike smiled.

The human shuddered at the thought of the Olympians being in power all over again; Zeus was pissed off- Aline told them. Her brothers and sisters, the essential gods are going to make sure all hunters keep from the fortress, never to bother the Lords again. They also agreed to grant the immortality to two of the women that now lived there. They also agreed to allow Aline to keep Pandora's necklace. Aline wanted to say it, but didn't.

Angel went forward and touched Aline's shoulder. He frowned and looked away from everything. His fingers felt warmed and his body warmed from the inside out. He pulled his hand back a minute later. "Angel, stop touching her," Carlisle told him.

Aubrey and Spike was watching Angel and he shrugged and went over to them. "I touched her and I felt warmed. Loved," he whispered.

They watched Aline as she stepped towards the cell again; the human she'd spoken to came forward. "If you won't kill us, then release us."

"You know I cannot do that," she said softly. "You refused to leave us alone; continued to try to breach our perimeter. Lucien and Sabin have tired of it."

"So they sent you," Aubrey guessed.

"I volunteered." She answered him.

"They sent a girl to do a…" Aline shot Spike a look and he was thrown into the wall.

"They would have sent the other goddess but she was busy entertaining her lover," she snapped. "Mine was out, he won't be pleased I came alone." Pride.

"How long have you and this-."

"Several thousand years- but most of them were spent apart as he went with one group and I went alone to travel as he went to hunt the hunters who killed Baden." She turned to the human, "Your punishment will be left up to the gods. I cannot make promises and I shall not- especially to you."

Instantly he begged, "Please don't let them kill us."

Aline shook her head, "You ruined our lives, setting us on your hunts to find the artifacts; your people kidnapped women and used them for your own uses; if my brothers and sisters do allow you to live, I won't be able to speak to them for at least a century… allowing you to live will just be an insult to us."

"What exactly did they do to the women?"

"Raped them, repeatedly. Some were killed, starved to death; their babies were taken from birth and raised in a confined facility to ensure their adaptation to their powers and raised to hate the Lords. "Several of them were held in their school where the children were taught and Gideon suffered immensely for that."

The hunter scowled, "He's fine. You damn things don't fucking die-."

Aline was nonresponsive for a moment. "Be very grateful he is alright- Zeus's likeness for us has returned- he sides with us and although he is a sometimes selfish man, he still knows what is best. The gods can make very terrible things happen," she said. "Just imagine being buried alive like you did to your prisoners; humiliation for the rest of your pathetic lives would be justice as well. The sisters of the Harpy will be so pleased to have to you under their spells."

Stephano shook his head, "Don't you dare give us to-."

"They are very upset you hurt their baby sister," she interrupted. "Gwen told them everything your men did to the other women who'd been captive with her." She looked at Angel, "May I deliver them to the Harpies?"

"What about the gods?"

"I changed my mind and if they want to punish the humans themselves, they certainly can do so- Gwen's sisters will argue for a while, but they'll understand eventually. Please, Angel."

"Where do they live?"

"Alaska somewhere."

Angel nodded, "May I make a suggestion?" She nodded, "Alaska is pretty damn cold…" she grinned and turned back to them. Suddenly they were left only in their underpants. Stephano's nose and mouth were healed, his face clean of blood. The six men cried out and already they were huddling together. "Then they look good to go."

She nodded once and turned to them, "When you get to Alaska, look for their cottage. Tell them everything you did to the women you kidnapped." She ordered.

They nodded although they looked like they were trying hard not too.

They disappeared.


	10. C3 Part 1

Chapter 3

Aline stepped into Angel's office and looked around; the wall with the weapons caught her eye. "Are you a collector?"

He looked at her and she nodded at the wall- he looked back and turned to face her. He nodded, "Yeah, kind of. Those pieces are from history- as a vampire, I have a sense of history and I respect it. Do you think those humans will be spared?"

She shook her head, "Their friends, and the people they worked for and with were slaughtered. Most in our home during battles they foolishly thought they could win."

Carlisle and Esme glanced at Connor and Spike, "What are you a goddess of… Aline?" Esme asked and she answered- goddess of tranquility. Esme smiled, "It fits." Aline nodded in agreement, "What's Zeus like?"

Aline smiled, "Wonderful. Greedy at times; nephews and nieces love their father very much." She hesitated, "Do vampires have a god?"

Angel chuckled, "No. We- we rule ourselves and try to get along with each other."

"Is it hard?"

Angel nodded, "At first. Carlisle's father actually hunted vampires," Aline looked at him.

Carlisle Cullen nodded, "Yes. I was supposed to take his place when his health failed him but I got attacked and eventually I found my true calling in medicine. I'm a new Dean of Medicine…" at her expression he explained. "I'm in charge of a hospital."

"Oh," she grinned. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Aline. Coming from a god that's pretty neat to hear."

She seemed pleased by his comment. "Do you eat… humans?"

Esme shook her head, "I won't allow my family to do that. We feed off animals."

"You have children. How many?"

Esme grinned and answered with names. "Then I also have a granddaughter too- Renesmee; she's Edward and Bella's daughter. She's about fourteen and then she can do this really… odd thing- she can give people her memories."

"Powers? I didn't know vampires had powers."

Esme giggled, "Edward can read minds; Alice sees the future, Jasper can control emotions of those around him; Bella is a shield- with a thought she can keep people away and she also shields her mind from Edward so he can't read it." Esme laughed, "Edward was so upset when he realized he couldn't read her mind." Aline grinned, "Emmett and Rosalie can't do anything like the others can but they are alright with that. Rosalie is like our drama queen and Emmett is our protector I suppose you'd say. Carlisle and I are the parents."

Aline looked at Angel, "I don't have powers. I just have Wolfram & Hart and my kid." He grinned and she returned it.

The door opened and the human friends of Angel came into the office. "Sorry, this will only be a moment."

Winifred entered and stared at Aline. "Wow."

"That's a goddess," Aubrey said and Wesley turned to face them.

He approached and she stared at him, "What are you the goddess of?"

"Tranquility." Angel, Aubrey, and Spike answered it together.

Wesley nodded, "I've never met a goddess before." He told her, "Beautiful necklace."

"It was my mothers," she answered.

"Was your mother Athena?"

She shook her head, "Pandora and my father was Cronus."

Wesley ran his hand over his mouth, "That's amazing. Well, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Aline touched him but it lasted only a moment.

"What is it Wesley?"

"Warmth; peace… may I?" He reached up and gently held her hand, "That's… life changing."

Aline chuckled, "Glad you think so Wesley."

But she was interrupted by a tall man with a large chest and big arms and a very scarred face as he materialized. His robes nearly touched the floor. "Lucien," she said.

He directed his gaze at her and held out his hand and she appeared beside him, "You alright?"

"Of course, they saved my life." She directed towards Angel, Spike, Connor, and Aubrey. "The final six humans are in the hands and at the mercy of Gwen's elder sisters."

He grinned. "Good. Thank you for taking care of Aline."

Angel nodded, "Of course. I'm Angel."

"Lucien," he responded with his own name. "Strider is not pleased you left Aline."

"He'll be fine but I need to speak to Maddox about something." With that they were gone.


	11. C3 part 2

Maddox lay on the bed beside his woman and their tiny baby between them; he lay awake to watch over them. Aline barely made a sound but Maddox heard her and came to the door.

She bit her lip as he stared down at her, "I need to speak to you."

"About what- I'm busy."

"I'm sorry."

He nodded and they went into the next room to talk. Aline told him everything about her trip to get the final six hunters and then about the vampires who saved her life- some of the discussion with Stephano and then she said that Angel, their… apparent leader collects historic weapons. "Can I give Angel the sword?"

"Why mine?"

"Because it has value and you won't ever need it again. If you do not, I will surely understand," she told him.

But Maddox stood and nodded, "I'll go get it."

"Thank you Maddox," she said and he nodded. Ever since the war ended and her parent's identities were found out, everyone has treated her a little differently. He returned with the sword wrapped in leather and twine holding it on the blade. "Are you sure Maddox?"

"I don't ever want to see it again," he answered and with that he left and returned to his woman and baby.

Aline went downstairs and found Strider in the kitchen, watching television and eating a sandwich. He grinned at her and she went to him; he nodded at the wrapped weapon and she told him what he wanted to know. "You're rewarding vampires?"

She grinned and allowed him to smother her with a meaty kiss. She laughed quietly, "Vampires who saved my life remember." He eventually nodded. "When I get back you may punish me for leaving you without telling you where I was going." She promised and he grinned and kissed her again and she disappeared with the sword.

…


	12. THE END

…

She'd been gone only a few days from Los Angeles but a few things had changed; she appeared in Angel's office. He was alone and didn't sense her until she'd been there a few minutes.

He jumped, "Aline!" He clutched his chest. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

She grinned, "This is for you- it belonged to a Lord and used throughout history."

"What- Aline I can't-."

She blinked and the sword was hanging on the wall in its own space; he turned to stare at it. "Yes you can," she smiled. "Saving the life of a god is something that doesn't go unnoticed. Please don't tell Esme but I know what she desires most and I know she'll be good at it."

He frowned, "What?"

"You'll understand. With Renesmee her birth and aging process was excelled to the extreme. Esme's will be like a normal human's."

Angel gasped, "You're allowing Esme and Carlisle to conceive?" She nodded, "Why?"

She smiled, "Because it's the only thing she's wanted for years. I've appointed myself as your god and please, no sacrifices or worshipping. I'll monitor your kind rarely to give you privacy and I'll visit when I can. Anya, my fellow goddess is now pregnant with Lucien's child so I'll be busy preparing for it."

Angel laughed and got up and went over to her, she didn't see it coming and it was too late. Angel hugged her, "Congratulations. Thank you so much," he whispered in her ear. She nodded, "Esme… I don't think I'll be able to keep this from her, she'll be so confused but I'll do my best."

"I can just erase your mind of that."

Angel shook his head, "No. I want to know too. Oh god," he ran his hands over his hair. "They'll be so excited! A little Esme and Carlisle running around- it'll be a miracle. They'll have their own…" Aline grinned. Angel then frowned, "I don't- I hate asking."

"Ask me."

"Aubrey's last lover, Jessica, left him broken and she ran off his with his own brother."

"I can either have them separated or something else."

Angel swallowed. "I love Aubrey like a son; Connor is my real son…" he shrugged. "Aubrey is hurting and as his 'father' that pains me as well. I don't want Jessica back in his life- I don't like her very much. But can you help him find the strength to forget her."

Aline considered that. "Aubrey, your son, will be fine. I may be undeniably soft but I am still Cronus's daughter… I'll take care of it. I already know what I'm going to do and his brother will not be thrilled." She said and flashed him a look that made Angel shiver.

She was gone.

THE END


End file.
